


Let's Show Them Where the Bad Ones Go

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, Surprise reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Let's show them where the bad ones go, for all they know. For all they know, their heroes are still untouchable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Show Them Where the Bad Ones Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts), [Curry Jolokia (nightengale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightengale/gifts), [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



> Title and summary from _"(x) Amount of Truth"_ by Envy on the Coast.

It was very interesting that such a clever little artifact should end up in his hands. A whimsically inclined human might call such happenstance _serendipitous_ or perhaps even... _fate_. 

Enter, being a machine, did not hold with such flights of fancy and was much more pragmatic. This thing was doubtless and inevitably going to fall into the hands of some one-or-thing that had the ability to decipher it, anything else would simply discard it as useless trash. It was simple statistical probability that brought it to his well manicured hands.

It seemed archaic at first glance, but it was in true point of fact incredibly advanced. There was enough background radiation clinging to it that Enter assumed it had begun and spent a significant portion of it's history in outer space. 

Once he discovered the correct hook-ups to transfer the information contained on the device to his computer, that was when things started to get _very_ interesting indeed. 

Never in his existence had Enter ever encountered such a wonderfully detailed data scan. This device contained every line of code, every protocol and program, every absolute and minute detail he would need to develop one truly impressive avatar. 

This was a _gift_ , to someone with the technology to use it.

Someone like Enter.

“ _Oh là là_.” He stroked his hand down the screen of his computer. “You and I are going to have fun,” He traced one significant line of code with one sharp fingernail, and smirked darkly. “Basco ta Jolokia.”

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of how Basco ends up 'resurrected' and participating in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger. This might well turn into an AU canon-divergence fic of it's own, however, depending on how well my muses treat me.


End file.
